


Flying is so wonderful problem is arriving

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [32]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are flying to Paris but she having so much fun on the plane she doesn't sleep and jet Lag catches up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying is so wonderful problem is arriving

They were flying to Paris. She dreamed about Paris all her life but over the ocean there was another thing that was an absolute  wonder, the sun rise, it was so different over the clouds. So orange so clear. She was just in awe.

Oliver was enjoying her reaction he had travel all over the World nothing surprised him anymore when flying what was surprising him was watching her, amazed and wondered about almost everything.

“Felicity.”

“Hmmm” she didn’t turn to face him.

“You should get some sleep. It’s still night for your brain. You need the rest.”

She did feel tired and she did try to sleep but then the steward came by asking if they wanted some water. Hydration was so terribly important when they were on high altitudes for this long, at least that was what she read over the internet.

And after that the sun was up and she enjoyed the sun warming up her skin.

Needless to say that when the plane started his descent to Charles De Gaulle Airport she hadn’t slept, not even half an hour.

Charles De Gaulle was a big busy international airport on the outskirts of Paris.

They went through the usual procedures and they finally entered the EU territory without any problems.

He called the driver to check the door number he was in.

“So sorry Monsieur Queen. There has been an accident and I’m stuck in traffic. I will take at least one hour to get there.”

An hour was a little too much. “Felicity the driver is stuck in traffic. We can wait or we can take the train.”

Take the train? She would love that. That way she could see real people coming and going about their day to day lives.

“Can we take the train? Please.”

“I guess so.” he wasn’t keen on waiting an hour, maybe more.

He didn’t like the train at all but again he was enjoying her amazement and her smile.

“They are not all that different from us I think.” as the train went by La Villette station a women dressed mixing bright red with navy blue and white was waiting for the train “Women are more elegant though”.

Oliver had a slightly different opinion on this specific matter, for him she was the most elegant of women.

Gare du Nord was packed. English written signs had become scarce, it was almost all in french. He knew enough to move around, but it was rush hour, and Felicity kept staying behind.

“Felicity, please stay close to me don’t wonder around.”

“Afraid I’ll get lost?”

“Terrified is a more accurate word.”

“Rich kid…” she teased him but she did keep up as they got deeper into the metro station.

She was enjoying the rhythm of the french language. It was so soft and soothing.

He knew he was in trouble as soon as he felt her head on his shoulder.

“Felicity, you can’t go to sleep now.”

“But I’m tired and your shoulder is comfy.”

“It’s still a long way to the Hotel. And I need you to stay awake until we get to the hotel room.” at least that.

She didn’t hear his last few words she was already gone.

They were coming up to Opera metro station.

“Felicity wake up.” He helped her up and grabbed the luggage “Come on, baby, you have to walk. Grab my arm.”

She wasn’t even seeing where she walked but he felt her hands on his arm and that was enough for him.

On the next metro he just let her sleep. If she had slept on the plane he would rather enjoyed this, as it was he was dreading the time when the lady would announce “Concorde”.

Like clock work that was exactly what she said.

“Come one Felicity. Next stop the hotel.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

He was forgetting about the exit. The gate only allowed a person at the time.

“Felicity, look at me. You must do this by yourself now.”

“What?”

“Wait…” he got her ticket in and as soon as the gate open “walk, that’s it.”

The gate closing still scraped her, making her yelp, but she was on the other side. And he going her as soon as he could cross the gate.

“Come one baby.”

“I wish I didn’t chose to come by train.”

His thoughts exactly.

At the Ritz as he checked in she just took a comfortable position in one of the lobby couches.

“Mademoiselle Smoak is feeling okay, Monsieur Queen?”

“Jet lag”

“Oh. Here is your key Monsieur.” He call a usher to help with the luggage while Oliver picked Felicity up in his arms. He wouldn’t wake her up again.

The usher was nice enough to open the bed for them.

“Thank you.” the 50 USD he gave him would be more than enough to assure they would be taken care of for the remaining stay.

He lay her down on the bed, and as he took off her shoes and clothes, he heard her.

“Are we there yet?”

“Yes, Felicity. We are.”

“Good. Hold me.”

He took his own shoes and his clothes off and crawl to her side pulling her into his arms.

“I love you.”

“Hmmm hmmm.”

He would interpret that as a “Me too.” 


End file.
